Una Promesa De Nieve
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Tras casi morir congelados en el ártico, Arcee decide ir a los camarotes de su líder para poder confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ella sale con una sorpresa que la deja pensando, e ir con el joven Rafael.


_**Veía el capítulo 7 de Transformers: Prime, la primera temporada, y esto me vino a la mente.**_

* * *

_Una promesa de nieve._

Arcee miro en todas las habitaciones, en busca de Optimus. Después de casi rendirse a la muerte, la femme de color azul marino, quería poder decirle a Prime, lo mucho que significaba él para ella. Por primera vez en años, el primer contacto físico que tuvieron fue en el ártico. Tal vez para él no significaba nada, pero el cálido contacto que compartieron, significaba mucho para esta pequeña femme de marco rosa. Arcee miro su mano izquierda en ese momento. Con solo recordar el dulce y cálido contacto que ella hizo con Prime, asía que su chispa latiera a toda felicidad. La femme hizo el pensamiento a un lado, y acelero el paso asía los aposentos de su líder.

Arcee vio la gran puerta metálica en frente de ella. En símbolo Autobot estaba en medio. Ella hubiera jurado, que escuchaba el latido de su chispa en sus receptores de audio. Alzo su brazo y vacilo un momento en tocar. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó parada unos minutos, esperando una respuesta. Ella alzo una cresta óptica, ante la confusión. ¿Sería posible que su líder estaba en la recarga? Cuando toco de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver la puerta entre abierta. Con todas sus fuerzas, empujo la puerta asía el interior de la habitación. Arcee observo la habitación ya dentro de ella. Sus ojos analizaron cada rincón, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Pero, la única luz que era presente, era una detrás de la litera de su líder. Lentamente se acercó asía la litera de Prime, y se sorprendió al ver a su líder dormido en el suelo, con una agenda electrónica en sus manos. Ella tomo la agenda en sus manos, y noto que su líder había escrito sus pensamientos, ella supo que no debía leerlos, pero la curiosidad le gano.

_Ya pasaron seis días desde que regrese de la misión en el ártico con Arcee. Temía que ambos nos uniéramos al Allspark, y saber que allí seria el final de nuestras vidas. No dejo de pensar en el contacto que tuvieron nuestras manos. Era extraño y nuevo para mí. Una rara electricidad que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que baje la mirada asía ella, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Observe esos hermosos ópticos azules alineados, parecían como la brisa cálida del otoño. Ella me dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no he podido sacar de mi mente. Y la cual, permanecerá por siempre. Escuche sus últimas palabras, antes de que ambos cayéramos en el silencio. "Fue un honor servir a tú lado, Optimus Prime" ella no lo podía ver, por mi mascara, pero, sonreí. Por primera vez en años, sonríe. _

_Desde que estos Autobots llegaron a mí, hicieron que el control que la Matriz tenía sobre Orion, se estuviera destruyendo. Sentí que mi chispa se estuviera desvaneciendo, con cada vez que la tormenta empeoraba, sabía que este era el fin. Nuestro fin. Mire a la pequeña femme que estaba a mi lado. Sabía que era nuestro final, y el momento de decirle a Arcee, lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella. Alcé mi cabeza, y mire al frente, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, veo un puente de tierra, abriéndose a unos metros de nosotros._

_Moví Arcee para poder despertarla, entre en pánico cuando no mostro ninguna señal de vida. Puse presión en su hombro y la agite delicadamente; deje escapar un suspiro en mis adentros cuando ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Oh, esos hermosos ojos azules alineados con un toque purpura. La ayude a levantarse y ambos caminamos al puente de tierra. Caí en una rodilla cuando note que había perdido toda mi fuerza restante, mire por encima de mi hombro asía Arcee, ella había caído igual sobre sus rodillas. _

_Mire delante de mí, mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a Bulkhead correr asía nosotros. Estaba confundido, empezó a gritarnos y hacer señas de que nos hiciéramos abajo. No entendía nada, hasta que vi la estampida de Scrapheap que empezaba a acercarse así a nosotros. Arcee estaba débil y no podía levantar la vista, vi como los Scrapheap empezaban a acercarse cada vez más. Me arrastre asía Arcee, y la protegí con mi cuerpo, primero en tener a esos insectos en mi cuerpo, en vez de Arcee. De repente, sentí como un millón de latigazos rebotaban contra mi cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta, los Scrapheap ya estaban congelados. Mire a Bulkhead y nos dijo que nos enviaría a pasar, pero estaba echo un completo desastre a dentro. Mire a Arcee, y ella me dedico una sonrisa. Podía sentir el energon a cumulándose en mis mejillas._

_Después de regresar a la base, me sentí mal cuando no pude traer la bola de nieve a Rafael. El joven humano me aseguro que no había problema, pero podía ver la decepción en sus ojos. Ese día, no puede cumplir dos cosas: confesarle mis sentimientos a Arcee, y romper la promesa que le hice a Rafael. Hasta hoy, no sé qué hacer, ¿debo confesarle mis sentimientos a mi soldado, o cumplir la promesa a Rafael? Es una difícil decisión._

Arcee leyó una y otra vez el último párrafo. ¿Prime la amaba? ¡Prime la amaba! El mismo lo confesaba. Pero temía decírselo. Leyó de nuevo el último párrafo. Se sentía culpable por no cumplirle a Rafael con la bola de nieve. Sabía que el joven humano estaba decepcionado por no traerle una muestra de cómo era la nieve, pero también el no dijo nada ya que estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Bumblebee. El gran mech rojo y azul estaba mal ya que no pudo realizar ninguna de las dos actividades. Tenía que decidir entre una de las dos: ¿confesar el amor o cumplir con una promesa rota? No podía hacer las dos en el mismo día… ¿o sí? Arcee coloco en el suelo la agenda electrónica, un muy lejos de las manos de Prime. Lentamente se retiró a la salida, y salió corriendo asía la sala de mando. Ahora ella tenía una misión que hacer.

* * *

La campana resonó en los pasillos de la escuela, los alumnos de la academia salieron corriendo asía la salida de la escuela. Ocho horas de estudio y no aguantaban ni un segundo más estar en el aula. Raf camino tranquilamente asía las escaleras de la escuela, se sentó en el tercer escalón, y saco su celular mientras esperaba que Bee llegara por él. El joven humano reviso sus mensajes que eran de sus familiares y amigos. Cuando estaba por guardar su celular, vio que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Ratchet. Raf contesto.

"¡Hola, Ratchet!" saludo alegremente "¿qué sucede?"

"_Rafael, debo informarte que Bumblebee no podrá pasar por ti. Recibimos una señal extraña de los Cons a último momento. Al parecer, la señal provenía de Brasil. Bulkhead y Bumblebee tuvieron que ir, en lugar de Arcee y Optimus. Optimus está de patrulla y Arcee se encuentra cerca de tu ubicación. Arcee te recogerá dentro de cinco minutos, estate atento" _explico.

"Oh, de acuerdo" dijo antes de colgar.

Raf se sentía extraño a hora que Arcee saldría a buscarlo. Él tenía una relación estable con Bee, y no estaba acostumbrado en permanecer en compañía de los otros bots. Ratchet era otro caso, al igual que Optimus. Pero, jamás había estado a solas con la femme bot. Y, ¿cómo un niño de doce años y medio, conduciría una motocicleta? Eso sería raro, y sospechoso para todos. Raf alza su vista al ver a uno motocicleta de color azul marino con toques purpura y rosa, enfrente de la cera. Y no era solo eso. Sobre la moto, se encontraba una mujer. Una mujer de cabello negro con mechones de cabello castaño, bajaba de la moto. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, junto con una blusa rosa con una chaqueta de cuero de color azul marino. Llevaba unas botas de tacón bajo, color plateado. Rafael miro a la mujer por unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, con los ojos café avellana de ella. "Hola, Raf" saludo.

"¿Arcee?" miro sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

La mujer asintió. "Sí. Soy yo" confirmo.

"P- pero, ¿cómo?" pregunto confundido.

Arcee miro a los lados, en caso de que alguien los escuchara. "Ratchet nos construyó un proyector de holoformas, que reparo hace unos días. Cada uno de nosotros le pidió con mucha exactitud, como queríamos nuestras holo-formas. Yo le pedí esta, de una chica famosa que es estrella de cine… y ahora que digo esto, lo mejor será, que nos retiremos" le contesto al tiempo que le extendió la mano, y lo levanto de ese escalón.

Raf miro confundido a Arcee por un momento, hasta que noto que todos los chicos y chicas de la preparatoria, empezaron a observarla y hacer comentarios de ella. Cuando un grupo de adolescentes se estaba acercando al joven humano y la femme bot, Arcee subió a Raf a la parte delantera del asiento de la motocicleta, y arranco a toda velocidad. Ambos lograban escuchar los gritos y chiflidos que los adolescentes empezaron hacer a la femme. Raf intento contenerse la risa que quería escapar de sus labios. Arcee logro escuchar los pequeñitos chillidos que intentaban contenerse en la garganta de Raf, no era de sorprender, que ella siempre llamaba la atención.

* * *

Ambos compañeros llegaron a la base, en menos de lo que pensaron. Raf se bajó con un poco de dificultad de Arcee, pero la femme lo ayudo con su holoforma

"Veo que la holoforma sirvió de mucho" comento el médico.

"De maravilla, Ratchet" respondió la femme al tiempo que se transformaba y se acercaba a los controles del puente terrestre. "Ratchet, puedo pedirte un favor"

"¿Y eso sería…?"

Arcee vacilo un momento en hablar "Si, puedes marcarme estas coordenadas…" le mostro en una pequeña pantalla de verde turquesa, donde estaban las coordenadas. Cuando Ratchet leyó lo que contenía, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock "¿esas coordenadas? ¡Acaso has enloquecido!" exclamo el viejo bot.

La femme miro por encima de su hombro, y susurro unas palabras "No, no eh enloquecido, es solo que… que quiero darle una sorpresa a Optimus y a Raf" confeso.

"¿Qué clase de sorpresa?" pregunto intrigado.

* * *

Prime estaba confundido, Ratchet lo había llamado que viniera de inmediato a la base, y cancelara su patrulla. Sonaba preocupado, por alguna razón. Optimus no dudo ningún segundo en llegar a la base Autobot. Cuando Prime se transformó, corrió al lado de su viejo amigo. "Ratchet, ¿cuál es el problema?" quiso saber.

Ratchet estaba concentrado en la gran pantalla y marco las coordenadas que estaban presentes. "Optimus. Arcee está atrapada en una avalancha de nieve. Al parecer, nuestros censores rastrearon una señal de energon en las mismas coordenadas donde encontramos la cámara de los Scrapheap. Pero, al parecer los Decepticons detectaron la misma señal, al mismo tiempo que nosotros, lo peor, es que Rafael fue con ella" confeso.

"¿Qué?" Prime ahora estaba más preocupado.

Ratchet empezó a preparar el puente terrestre "Bumblebee y Bulkhead están en una misión de exploración, y Arcee tuvo que ir por Rafael. Cuando llegaron, la señal fue detectada cuando experimentaba con señales del energon para poder aumentar nuestras reservas. Arcee tuvo que ir a la misión en el ártico como la otra vez y Rafael pregunto si podía ir. Pensábamos que era seguro, y contestamos que sí. Ahora, Arcee y Rafael están a bajas temperaturas en toda esa nieve, intente comunicarme con Bumblebee y Bulkhead, pero, lo único que recibo es estática." El medico explico, mientras jalaba de las palancas del puente.

_No, no, no _repetía Prime en su cabeza _no puedo perder de nuevo a Arcee. No. No la perderé. _Con ese pensamiento, Optimus se lanzó al interior del gran vórtice verde, asía donde la femme estaba.

Optimus sintió los pequeños granos de hielo, en sus pedes. Prime miro asía todas partes en busca de la avalancha. Corrió y corrió por todo el lugar, en busca de la femme y el ser humano. Rápidamente, Prime escucho unos gritos que provenían del otro lado de una gran montaña de nieve. Dando la vuelta a la montaña, Optimus vio a Arcee que estaba tirada en el suelo, cubierta de nieve. No. Sin ni si quiera dudarlo, Optimus corrió al lado de la femme y callo de rodillas. Era demasiado tarde. "Arcee, por favor, despierta"

"Mmm, ¿Optimus?"

Prime bajo la vista, y vio al joven humano, con rapo de invierno. "¿Rafael?"

El joven humano se llevó su dedo índice a sus gafas para poder acomodarlas. "Ammm, ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto divertido.

"Y-y-yo…" titubeo, luego miro a la femme "Ratchet me dijo que tú y Arcee estaban atrapados debajo de una avalancha" explico.

Raf alzo una ceja. "¿Avalancha? Pero si Arcee y yo no estamos en una avalancha. Ella me trajo al ártico para poder jugar con la nieve" ahora explicaba él.

¿Jugar con la nieve? ¿Ellos dos no estaban en peligro? Antes de que Prime pudiera preguntar algo más al joven humano, Arcee salto de sorpresa, espantando a Raf y Optimus. "Hahaha, te gane, Raf" contesto la femme con una sonrisa.

El joven humano, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo helado, se llevó sus manos a su estómago mientras reía a carcajadas. "No es justo, Optimus me distrajo" dijo fingiéndose hacer un puchero.

La femme se cubrió la boca. "Entonces, la avalancha es contra Optimus" dijo mientras ella y el chico de doce años miraban a Optimus.

Prime seguía confundido. "¿Alguien me pude decir que es lo que está pasando?" pidió una explicación.

Ambos amigos se miraron. "Raf, ¿por qué no vas a construir un muñeco?" dijo Arcee, empujándolo asía donde se encontraba el pequeño fuerte que ambos habían construido.

Arcee y Optimus observaron como el joven humano se sentaba en el suelo, y empezaba a acumular la nieve para formar una gran bola de nieve para el muñeco. Prime miro a Arcee con una mirada neutra. "Explica" ordeno.

La femme se rasco la parte trasera de su cuello. "Bueno, veras…"

Optimus escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que explicarle la femme. Él se quedó congelado, cuando la femme confeso que había leído sus notas. Luego conto que leyó que él estaba arrepentido al no cumplir con su promesa con el pequeño Raf, con la gran bola de nieve. "… entonces le pedí a Ratchet que te diera ese mensaje para poder venir con nosotros. La mentó si lo asuste, señor" disculpo.

Para la sorpresa de la femme, algo cálido rozo sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando noto que eran los suaves labios del Prime. "Eso es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mi… gracias" antes de que ambos pudieran besarse otra vez, Arcee vio como la mitad de la cara del gran mech, era cubierta por pequeños granos de hielo. Los dos dirigieron su mirada al joven humano, que tenía varias bolas de nieve, es sus manos.

"Hey, Optimus, ¿una guerra de nieve?"

Prime sonrió de oreja a oreja "Por supuesto, Rafael"

* * *

Raf corrió por todo el frio piso, junto a Arcee y a Optimus, los tres estaban pasando un agradable tiempo juntos. Por un momento, ambos cybertronianos pensaron, que así es como se ha de sentir, para cuando tengan sus propios sparklings.

* * *

_**Comentarios ;) plis! **_


End file.
